


Coffee date

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, F/F, I just love these gals, coffee shop AU, sorry if this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Bev meets a cute stranger on an early Starbucks run.





	Coffee date

Beverly Marsh had been up for 27 hours. 

She’d pulled some late night stunts in the past, but never  _ 27 goddamn hours _ . 

The insomnia had painted streaks of purple underneath her eyes, ever noticeable against her pale and now greasy skin.  _ She hadn’t showered in those 27 hours either. _

A double major in graphic design and fashion combined with a job at the bookstore hadn’t lent itself well to hygiene or sleep. 

Needless to say, as a college student, Bev was pretty broke. Her aunt had helped her pay for school itself but she didn’t have the means to spend much outside of tution. She certainly didn’t have cash to be blowing on a five dollar cup of frothy coffee. 

But spring midterms had kicked her ass right into starbucks at four o’clock that morning.

She had finished three projects in the past five hours and still had four classes to go to and a shift to work at 7 am and so it was too late to go bed. So, forgive her for drowning her sorrows and class induced insomnia in an overpriced latte. 

The still chilly March air had shut the door behind her with a slight _ bang  _ that made her  jump, eyes flying open. The few customers in the shop stopped glanced over with surprise, the loud sound cut through the calm, tired atmosphere of the store. Bev felt immediately out of place as she walked slowly up to the counter. Her overgrown red hair hung down to her ears in messy, unbrushed curls that she pushed out of her face to see the drink options. 

“Hello, what can I get for you this morning?” the preppy looking kid working asked her with a tired smile. Bev knew that exhausted, customer service smile as she would be sporting it later. She smiled back, “Almond milk latte please.”

The kid picked up a sharpie and a cup.

Bev stared to the side, taking in the customers here this early. 

The sound of the door opening and then closing abruptly with a  _ slam _ brought her eyes to the entrance of the shop. There, coming closer to the line, was a woman with curly dark hair and the most gorgeous dark brown eyes Beverly had ever seen. She seemed to walk  in slow motion as Bev’s eyes widened and followed her movements to the space close behind her. They met eyes and the woman smiled at her, a bit awkwardly, “Hello.” 

Her tone made Bev realize she was being a total creep to this poor,  _ hot _ woman. 

“S-sorry,” she said loudly, turning back to the cashier who she realized has been talking to her. “Ma’am?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Sorry what?” She asked. 

“Your name.”  _ Damn she was off her game.  _

“Oh,” she blushed heavily, “Bev.” 

“3.25 please” 

Bev handed him five dollars and told him to keep the change. She shouldn’t have given her current financial situation but she was too flustered to wait. 

She moved to the side of the store to wait for her drink and buried her face into her hand. 

Of course, today of all days, she had to embarrass herself in front of someone cute, as if the lack of sleep wasn’t enough to ruin her day. 

She then felt a presence in the space next to her and breathed in a scent, a bit like honey. She kept her head down, not wanting to embarrass herself more. 

The barista, a different one from before looked at the cup and tried to read the smudged handwriting before rolling his eyes and announcing only, “almond milk latte!” And placing the drink on the counter. 

Bev perked her head up and reached towards the cup. 

Before she could pulled away, her hand collided with another. 

“Oh,” she blushed and pulled away looking up at the person who’s hand met her’s. It was the same woman from earlier,  _ because who else would it be.  _

“No, no,” she pulled away, “You ordered first, it’s yours.” She kept a gentle smile on her face. “I like your rings, by the way.” 

Bev looked down at her own hands, almost forgetting she had the rings on, “Oh, thanks, I like your jacket,” she responded, gesturing towards the girl’s green bomber jacket. 

“Thank you,” she said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 

The barista called out again, “Almond milk latte!” 

“Now we can just see,” the woman picked up the latte that was put down first and squinted, trying to read the cup, “Bec?” 

Beverly suppressed a laugh, now feeling more comfortably confident, “Bev. Starbucks doesn’t play around with screwing up names I guess.” 

The girl’s eyes lit up slightly, “Oh dude, it’s a total marketing scheme. Get a messed up version of your name, post it on Instagram, boom free marketing for Starbucks.” 

Bev laughed tiredly, sounding kind of crazy, sleep deprivation made lots of stuff funny. “You’re so right I hadn’t even thought about that.”

The girl stuck out her hand, “I’m Kay,” she said. 

Instead of shaking it, Bev picked up the other latte and read it, “Well looks like this is for Kip, but I won’t tell if you won’t.” She placed it in the Kay’s hand, who 

laughed an angelic sound. But then kept on laughing, hunching over. 

Until there were tears in her eyes. 

Bev was faltered if a little confused. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, “That wasn’t even that funny, I just haven’t slept in 24 hours.” 

“College?”

Kay nodded, still laughing, “I’m a political science major.” 

An older man glared at them for taking up space in front of the counter. 

Kay collected herself, “I’ll get out of your way, sir,” She said still smiling. She motioned for Bev to follow her out the door. Which Bev gladly did. 

Once outside Kay giggled again, “God what an asshole. Can’t he see I’m trying to have a conversation with a cute girl?”

Bev blushed and then retorted, “I know right.”

“Hey,” Kay touched her shoulder, “Do you have anywhere to be right now?”  

“My first lecture is at seven, I’m all yours.” 

“Cool,” Bev could see her cheeks turn darker, “Wanna walk for a while?”

She nodded, “I’d like that.” 

 

The two made their rounds around campus, in which time Bev learned that Kay was planning to go into law with her degree.

“I’d love to be an environmental rights lawyer. People act like I’m just some tree hugging hippie but I really want to help the earth.”

Bev didn’t  know much about environmentalism besides the basics, but Kay makes her want to learn more as her eyes light up with passion and her voice blooms with interest. 

Bev had told her that she was double majoring “Graphic design and fashion,” 

she motioned down to her gray sweatpants and crewneck sweatshirt, “Believe it or not.” 

Kay laughed, “Sleepy chic. It’s cute on you.” 

Bev thought her cheeks must be tomato red. 

Half way into their conversation about what kind of music they like, Bev began shivering a bit. She realized that she was definitely underdressed for the weather, only prepared for a short coffee trip. 

“Oh, are you cold?” Kay asked, looking concerned. 

“A little, but it’s fine-“

Kay was already taking off here jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

 

They eventually found themselves near the bookstore where Bev worked. 

“Wanna stop inside? I’ve got my key.” 

“Of course.” 

 

Bev took to showing her around the place and watching Kay nerd out about some of the ones she’d read in her classes. She’d talked for a while about the book they were reading in her gender studies class while Bev smiled completely entranced in her excited voice and her beauty. 

Kay suddenly blushed and looked up at her, “You aren’t bored of me talking yet?”

She shook her head, “I don’t think I ever could be.” 

Kay stared into her eyes and moved herself closer to Bev, placing her hands on her face. She smiled as their lips connected, Bev brought her hands to Kay’s hips. She tasted like honey chapstick and good coffee. The kiss was gentle and over way too soon. 

“Oh shit,” Kay said, looking down at her watch, “it’s 6:45, I better start walking.” 

“Oh my god, that went by fast, almost three hours.”

Kay grinned slyly, “Time flies when you’re having fun.” She walked over to the counter and pulled out a pen. 

“Give me your arm,” 

Bev stuck out her arm and Kay wrote something on it, before throwing the pen on the desk and pressing a kiss to Bev’s cheek. “I’ve gotta go. Call me.” She hurried out the door. Bev watched her and was reminded of that phrase, 

_ Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave. _

She looked down at her arm, 

A phone number was written along with  _ Kay (or kip) McCall  _ and a heart. 

For once in her life, Bev was happy to be up so early.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- @coffeekaspbrak   
> Let me know what you think pls!


End file.
